


Park Bench

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: She had been lost in thought, thinking of a certain werewolf who had captured her attention over the passed few months.





	Park Bench

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day sixteen prompts: apple cider & favorite rare pair.

Dot sat on a park bench, a barely touched cup of hot apple cider in her hands. She had been lost in thought, thinking of a certain werewolf who had captured her attention over the passed few months. 

They had gone on a few dates, even kissed a couple of times, but Dot was beginning to wonder if Maia was just as interested in turning this into an actual relationship as she was. She took a sip of her drink, frowning when he found it had gone lukewarm while she was lost in her thoughts. With a sigh, she set it next to her on the bench and pulled out her phone. Perhaps Magnus would be around for a chat and some advice.

“Dot?”

Dot looked up to see Maia standing before her, Simon and Isabelle on either side of her. “I thought you had class today?”

“It ended an hour ago.”

Dot looked down at her phone, surprised to find that she had been at the park longer than she thought. “Oh.”

“You okay, Dot?”

“Just thinking,” She replied, just as Isabelle gently nudged Maia’s arm and whispered something to her.

Maia glanced at Isabelle before looking down at Dot. “We were just on our way to meet Clary at the museum. Would you be interested in going with me-us?”

Dot smiled at the slight slip up. Perhaps Maia did want to make this a relationship, and maybe going to the museum with her would be a good way to find out. Maia held out a hand towards her and Dot accepted it, and they started walking towards the museum, Maia’s hand not leaving hers.


End file.
